1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a data processing program which are capable of easily extracting a predetermined portion from video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for portable video cameras, etc., many products having an internal hard disk for use as a recording medium on which captured moving image data is recorded are being developed. For example, a video camera includes a hard disk having a recording capacity of tens of giga bytes (GB) or hundreds of giga bytes (GB) or more, performs compression coding on video data obtained by capturing a subject image into a predetermined format, and records the data into the hard disk. The video camera can play back and decode the recorded video data from the hard disk to show the video images onto a display unit disposed on the video camera. Alternatively, the video camera can output the video data to the outside to show the video images onto a display unit having a larger screen.
Also, an internal recording medium, such as an internal hard disk of a video camera has a limited recording capacity. Thus, in order to store recorded video data, it is necessary to dub the video data onto a detachable recording medium from the camera, such as a recordable DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), for example. Also, when a user gives recorded video data to, for example, an acquaintance, etc., in general, the user dubs the video data onto a recordable DVD, and gives the DVD to the acquaintance.
As another example, when recorded video data is played back to be viewed, if an interesting scene, for example, a scene in which a person of interest appears is extracted from the video data, then the video data is edited, and the edited video data is recorded onto a recordable DVD (in the following, a “recordable DVD” is simply called a “DVD”), it is possible to efficiently play back only the video to be viewed. Also, in this case, the dubbing time of the video data recorded on the hard disk becomes preferably shorter compared with the case of dubbing the video data including unnecessary scenes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-221884 has disclosed such a technique in which an interesting scene is extracted from the video data recorded on a recording medium to be edited, and the edited video data is collected to be dubbed onto another recording medium.